Brothers bonds broken
by Vergildarkslayer
Summary: What drove the brothers apart so long ago,what could have splintered them all these years?This is how it happened Original DMC characters


_**Hello to all,so this is my first official Devil May Cry fic,not counting the crossover I'm doing with Tokyo Mew Mew however I will be using this as a back story for my crossover(the few who read it may have noticed the mention of a Starlin incident,well this is how it happened)this is the story of how the sons of Sparda became enemies,why Vergil wanted his father's power and Why he doesn't use guns anymore(my version anyway),featuring Dante,Vergil and my OC,enjoy**_

"Starlin island?Never heard of it"  
"Thats what the sailors have taken to calling it,its true name has been long forgotten"  
"Yeah..they always are,look pal,we want proof this place exists,else hit the road"  
"Please that place is cursed,I can pay you,my...my wife and daughter were sailing with my nephew,their course was set to sail past Starlin but...only...only he returned,fished out of the water,drifting on a piece of wood,please,I just want my family back..." an old man begged the twin devil hunters before him,cloaked in red and blue,they looked at each other before returning to the old man  
"Perhaps we could assist,but our services come at a prise"  
"Of course...I dont have much but-"  
"Then leave,we are mercaneries,not charity workers!"the old man nearly burst into tears,how could this man be so cold,so cruel that he would not even aid him in saving his family?But the youngest of the two did not feel the same,he turned to his brother and spoke in a hushed tone  
"Easy Verge...common,let's just help the poor guy"  
"...Fine,but if this is a waist of time-"  
"It won't be,but please meet me at the docks tomorrow morning"Vergil was not too happy with the human interrupting as he did,but Dante wanted to help and so he would follow his brother's lead  
"Sunrise,we will discuss payment once we reach the island,now leave,we require time to prepare,also we would like to know how you found this place"Vergil obviously referring to their safe house  
"Yeah...what he said" Dante added only to recieve a strange look from Vergil  
"What?No one liner?"  
"Eh...too hungry" the sound of Dante's rumbling stomach filling the room  
"Poor Dante,would you like a Strawberry Sunday to satisfy your dreaded hunger?"  
"And how about some pink bunny slippers,common mister sarcasm we have a little problem"  
"And whats that?"  
"How the hell are we going to get Rebellion and Yamato down to the docks without getting the town stampeding for the cops" Vergil let out a sigh,he knew what was going to happen next  
"I'll be back in an hour"There was no point in prolonging the situation as it always ended with Dante lazily waiting for Vergil to solve their problems  
"I have faith in you bro" And after three hours Vergil spotted a yound man with a strange black object on his back  
"Good evening sir,and what brings you to this part of town...perhaps you could use my assistance..."

The next morning Dante awoke,still hungry but immediately thinking of the old man,getting dressed and grabbing his coat he raced down the stairs but stopped at the last step with a confused look  
"Verge...uh...where'd the chello come from?"  
"I'm surprised you even know what it is,brother"  
"Yeah..where did you-"  
"We'll use the case to transport our weapons,are you ready?"  
"Verge but...whatever,I'll...carry the case,you carry the ammo...well lets just get this over with" the walk to the dock was fairly uneventful with the exception of Dante flirting with everything wearing a skirt only to have Vergil drag him away by the ear  
"Good morning gentlemen,you are a bit late but the boat is ready...um if you dont mind me asking...why bring a chello and what is in the bag?" But before anyone could utter anything Dante decided to share his thoughts of their transportation  
"Hold on Thats our boat?"  
"Well its a fishing boat-"  
"Its sinking,and we're not even on it!"  
"She may be a little under the weather but Britney is the fastest fishing boat on the ocean"  
"Okay...common Verge,lets start building a raft" even Vergil was a little uneasy,Britney or as Dante named her the S.P.O.S for sinking piece of shit was not the most sturdy vessel  
"Well don't just stand there,lay aboard lads,loose the main sails,trim the studs,we set sail for Starlin island haha!"  
"Dante,he realise that it doesn't have sails or that there is no crew,doesn't he?"  
"Hundred bucks says that it sinks half way there"  
"I wager two hundred that demons destroy it"  
"heh,not the best idea,betting the boats going to sink"Vergil gave a chuckle before responding  
"We should board the Queen Anne's Revenge before Blackbeard loses the last of his parrots"  
"Hah,yeah but...wait,didn't Blackbeard sink with his ship...Vergil...thats not funny!"

"So Gramps,whats with this Starlin place,from what I've heard its cursed or something"  
"Eye there's an old castle there,untold evils occurred within those walls under the rule of Joseph Strider but we'll talk more of that later,it seems your brother has yet to find his sea legs ha"he turned to see his brother hanging half overboard  
"Hey bro,you okay?"  
"Dant...uhhh...I...ugh"  
"I'll take that as a no" Dante chuckled while poor Vergil tried to keep his breakfast down  
"Deep breaths Verge,next time well take a plane,hows that sound?"  
"Land...sea and air are out"  
"Hah,so Mister Blackfear,still think were going to sink,probably get eaten by sharks like the real deal huh?"  
"Blackbeard was shot...you moron,if you read a book you'd know"  
"Yeah yeah whatever...uh Verge...I smell something fishy in the water..."  
"What?" He tuned to his brother in an attempt to make sence of Dante's senceless blabbering but he just kept clearing his throat and looking behind Vergil,confused he walked to the captain as Dante walked to the railings  
"Excuse me sir but-"  
"No one calls me sir anymore lad,the name is Burnedard"  
"Well...Burnedard how much longer until we reach this island?"  
"Why boy,the sea not treating you...By Neptune what is that?!" the captain yelled,startled at the strange sight behind Vergil,a gorgeous blonde woman in the water,her arms around Dante's neck,as he leaned in for a kiss she slowly sinked further into into the water,many would be fooled or enchanted by this being's beauty,but not Vergil,demonology was his forté,without a single word he charged towards his brother,whipping out an Ebony pistol from his coat,removing the safety and pulling the slide,placing his hand on Dante's shoulder and the barrel against the side of her head,soon after the seas echoed with the song of a smoking gun,the waters of her heart now covering Dante's face

"What the hell is wro-"  
"Sirens!"that one word made Dante realise the weight of the situation  
"I'll get the swords"  
"No,if they get close then we're dead already!"  
"Got it, hey gramps,throw me that green bag!" Burnedard obeyed without a second thought,Dante quickly unzipped the bag and placed it between him and his bother  
"Ammo's in place,you cover the left and I'll cover the right now common bro,lets rock!"

For what seemed to be an eternity they rained a hail of bullets on these witches of the deep,screaming like only they could while bearing fearsome fangs,they were too many for the two of them to handle,tearing up the already falling apart fishing boat  
"Uh...boys we have a problem!"  
"What is it now?!"  
"The motor died,one of you have to fix it before we are torn apart!"  
"Dammit,Vergil give me your gun,I'll hold them back while you fix the boat"  
"I don't know how-"  
"I have faith in you!" yelling over the sound of gunfire and ship plating being torn apart,Vergil just gave a grunt as he passed Dante his pistol and ran to the engine and removing the plate protecting it  
"Hows it going there Verge?!"  
"How the hell should I know!" To be fair Vergil did say that he had no experience with any kind of motor and he proved it as he was now randomly stabbing a wrench into the engine and turning it the moment it got a hold of something,sure what was the worst that could happen,unfortunately a few moments later then worst did happen as the engine had finally had enough,giving off a loud bang followed by a cloud of smoke causing Vergil to stagger back,realising that the railings were at his back he spun around only to receive four nails slashing across his face as another Siren grabbed him around his neck,bashed his head against the iron railings and pulled his unconscious body overboard,Dante immediately tried to help his brother but two sets of hands grabbed him from behind  
Pulling him down into dephs

**And there it is,so this is the beginning of how two brothers became enemies,or more accurately why Vergil wanted to kill Dante in Tem-mi-ni-gru,this will probably only be around four chapters long but hey,I wanna know what you guys are thinking so review or just leave a comment (and no Captain Burnedard is not my main OC...who can guess where the Captain's name originates,think hard,I bet you've heard Captain Burnedard before from..I dont know... a tv show,a movie an anime or perhaps you have no I dea,well stay tuned) and goodbye,sorry if thing tend to not make sence,this tablet is just erasing stuff as it sees fit**


End file.
